


Del roce nace el cariño

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Episode: s02e06 The Doomsday Machine, Episode: s02e19 The Immunity Syndrome, Episode: s03e05 Is There in Truth No Beauty?, Episode: s03e10 For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky, Episode: s03e23 All Our Yesterdays, From Sex to Love, M/M, Oral Sex, fuck buddies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: McCoy y Spock tienen un trato personal que sólo atañe a ellos. En público sus discusiones pueden llegar a ser épicas, pero a solas… la cosa no puede ser más distinta de lo que aparece a primera vista.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desde finales del 2017 que voy escribiendo esta historia. Se me ocurrió tras leer algunos de los primeros fanfics sobre esta shipping, donde noté que una de las explicaciones más recurrentes a utilizar por los autores para justificar tanto las bajas interacciones a cuadro entre McCoy y Spock en el transcurso de la serie original como la canonicidad de la shipping, solía estar en la misma personalidad de ambos personajes: tanto el médico como el vulcano son muy reservados acerca de sus vidas, las cuales tratan de mantener lejos de ojo de la tripulación. 
> 
> Siguiendo esta costumbre de imaginar y abordar la relación entre McCoy y Spock como un "detrás de bambalinas", fue que se me ocurrió explorar los orígenes de su relación como referencia la línea temporal de la serie original
> 
> Advierto que es muy necio esperar que esta historia tenga algún significado muy profundo o espiritual detrás. No es una historia de sexo —no es tan PWP—, sino una historia sobre el sexo, el amor y la psicología que hay entre dos tíos que un buen día deciden convertirse en fuck buddies.
> 
> Dicho esto, ¡que tengan bonita lectura!

McCoy no tenía ni idea de lo que había en su mente cuando en la sala de recreos fue hacia Spock y le dijo, susurrante, con las manos sudorosas y sin dejar de ver insistentemente a los otros tripulantes departir a unas mesas y sillas de ellos:

—Sé que lo que le voy a proponer es… ah, ¿atípico?, pero —tomó aire— ¿por qué no nos acostamos usted y yo de vez en cuando? Usted no puede ir pretendiendo que no tiene necesidades de ese tipo, ya ve lo que ha pasado allí abajo frente a toda a esa gente, y yo... bueno, ¡que yo también tengo las mías! He estado soltero por mucho tiempo y...

—De acuerdo —lo interrumpió de tajo el Primer Oficial e hizo su arpa a un lado.

—¿Ha dicho que sí? —inquirió en seguida McCoy, extrañado. La fácil determinación era una de las cualidades del vulcaniano, pero para el contexto de la conversación, era natural que McCoy quisiera pensárselo dos veces antes de caer redondo y creerse la buena gana y apertura del otro hombre a todo eso.

—Afirmativo.

—Entonces —McCoy se rascó el cuello distraídamente (trataba de minimizar en lo posible su urgencia e interés), y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había por delante del Primer Oficial—, ¿dónde le viene bien que lo hagamos? ¿En sus habitaciones o en las mías?

—En las mías —respondió Spock con todavía más naturalidad, aunque luego añadió—: no obstante, no tengo problema con que sea en sus habitaciones si es de su preferencia.

*

Sin embargo, eso que McCoy ignoraba, ese inesperado desconocimiento de los límites propios había sido lo que le había llevado directamente a, no sólo acercarse al Primer Oficial con semejantes ofertas, sino a las habitaciones del vulcano tres días más tarde para hablarlo todo con más detalle. Tanto más nervioso e inquieto de lo que había estado en la sala de recreos, McCoy caminaba en círculos y rogaba al cielo y al Gran Ave de la Galaxia para que Jim no se decidiera a pasar por allí en ese preciso instante. Porque, había que admitirlo, a él no es que le sobrasen las excusas para explicar su presencia en ese nivel de la nave o frente a esas puertas que entonces se abrieron.

—Doctor —dijo el vulcano con ese tono de voz seco y tan lleno de buen ánimo que a McCoy le recordaba a Lurch de los Locos Adams.

—¡Spock! —McCoy chitó y lo llevó dentro rápidamente con un empujón, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. _¿Qué mierda creía que hacía el duende_?—. Jim. ¡Jim! ¡Sus habitaciones están a un lado de las suyas! ¿Entiende? ¡Podría estar allí y escucharnos, maldita sea!

El vulcano arqueó una ceja ante los modos exagerados del terrestre.

—¿Es que hace usted mucho ruido?

McCoy se detuvo de golpe y lo soltó.

—Válgame, _no_ —dijo, abochornado. Gemir durante el sexo, el buen sexo, vaya, era la cosa más ordinaria del mundo. No obstante, fuesen las circunstancias que fuesen las que lo traían esa tarde hasta allí, a McCoy no le caía en gracia alguna la perspectiva de que el vulcaniano fuera a creerse de buenas a primeras que él era una perra. A él ciertamente podían comerle muchísimo las ganas de follar, pero con eso y todo quería mantener un poco de su dignidad frente al vulcaniano. McCoy dio un par de pasos atrás—. P _or supuesto que no._ Lo normal, supongo.

Spock se tomó muy en serio sus palabras.

—No es sano que se prive, doctor. Si tiene la necesidad de gemir, es mejor que no se contenga —le recomendó—. Las paredes de la nave tienen el suficiente grosor para amortiguar sonidos. Los ingenieros y arquitectos terrestres que las diseñaron tuvieron a consideración muchos aspectos de la biología humana.

El terrestre fue a la cama y se sentó en el borde más próximo al vulcaniano. Sabía que los dichos de Spock podrían bien venir explicados por la contigüidad de sus habitaciones a las de Jim quien no era precisamente un santo ni se la vivía el día entero —y menos la noche, que en el espacio era eterna— amarrado, pero no quiso perder oportunidad de ser ácido con él y le advirtió con su acostumbrada socarronería:

—No vaya tan rápido, señor Spock. Primero ha de darme _muy buenos motivos_ para hacerlo. En fin —McCoy se pasó la mano por el cuello, la boca estaba secándosele—, ¿tiene algo para beber? Hace calor aquí.

Spock fue al replicador y no tardó en volver de él con una taza en mano que luego le extendió para que la tomara.

—¿Ginseng? —preguntó McCoy luego de pegarle el primer sorbo, el contenido afortunadamente estaba frío—. ¿Usted suele beberlo?

Spock se sentó junto al médico en la cama.

—Leí que es un afrodisíaco para los terrestres. Me pareció lógico de invitarlo a, dadas las circunstancias.

_Oh, vaya._

McCoy arqueó las cejas y entreabrió los labios, impresionado: las previsiones de Spock sí que le pillaban totalmente desprevenido, y tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que el vulcano estaba tomándose muy en serio sus deberes. Tanto como una misión de rutina y eso jamás era poco decir.

—Caray, gracias —le dijo—. Aunque no creo que hoy vayamos a hacer mucho. Primero tenemos que dejar unos cuantos puntos claros.

—Me parece adecuado.

McCoy gruñó, el vulcano andaba muy solícito.

—Supongo que tendrá algunas dudas acerca de cómo van muchas cosas. Yo también tengo las mías considerando nuestras diferencias como especies. Usted es evidentemente vulcaniano y yo un terrestre, y eso ya es algo —McCoy se detuvo y meneó la cabeza. «¡Malditos nervios!» pensó, ya estaba liándose—. ¡En fin! Lo que pretendo decir con todo esto es que al igual que usted con relación a los terrestres, hay muchos aspectos de los vulcanianos que particularmente me causan curiosidad. Aunque he de admitir que hay uno que luego de los recientes eventos en su planeta, pues… sobresale —McCoy devolvió la taza al plato en que el vulcano se la había entregado, y tomó una buena bocanada de aire—. Es... es evidente que, si usted tiene treinta y cinco años, al menos ha pasado otras tres veces por la experiencia del pon farr. Mi pregunta es: ¿cómo lo lleva? O sea, ¿cómo es? El pon farr, quiero decir.

—No lo sé —Spock respondió llanamente.

—¿Oh? —McCoy soltó ligeramente contrariado—, no estará usted cerrándose ahora, ¿verdad?

—No me he explicado correctamente, doctor —Spock descansó sus manos sobre las rodillas—. Lo que pretendía decir es que no lo recuerdo. Los vulcanos somos una especie orgullosa de nuestra lógica. Sin importar la edad o nuestro estatus civil, buscamos resistir los deseos de nuestra carne hasta que nos es imposible continuar haciéndolo. Cuando nuestra fisiología alcanza el plak tow, la mente vulcana se parte y sólo una cosa se vuelve importante de alcanzar —el vulcano evitó entonces la mirada azul del médico, clavando su atención en el suelo metálico y en sus botas—. No hay necesidad de que especifique qué es esa cosa.

—Ah. Y es así cada siete años, ¿no?

—Es un promedio, cada individuo es diferente.

McCoy dejó caer una vez más la vista al fondo de la taza.

—¿Alguna vez ha tenido sexo fuera del pon farr? Quiero decir, ¿es eso una práctica infrecuente entre los vulcanos? ¿Tiene —preguntó yendo más y más al tono y la curiosidad práctica de su profesión— algún efecto contraproducente conocido para los de su especie?

—No, y no. Lo dudo, aunque carezco de datos precisos para responder a ambas preguntas. Mi educación, como ya le he dicho, me llama a resistir hasta donde me sea posible y es lo que siempre he hecho —el Primer Oficial frunció el ceño—. En Vulcano no somos muy abiertos a discutir el tema ni siquiera entre nosotros. Mi padre jamás lo discutió conmigo.

“Así que estoy frente alguien con poca experiencia sexual” pensó McCoy sin darse la menor oportunidad para divagar en si la situación lo excitaba o lo decepcionaba.

Por el contrario, McCoy sí que tuvo el deseo de preguntarle a Spock cómo es que había desechado su habitual proceder acerca del sexo y por qué había decidido tomarle la palabra para experimentar algo que le era muy delicado justamente con él. Pero terminó por hallar más conveniente el callarse un poco la boca y guardarse su curiosidad para cuestiones prácticas y de menos conocimiento general: llevar todo al punto de la intelectualidad podía acabar aguando todo y él no tenía muchas ganas de pasarse otro año sin acción.

—Ustedes son una especie más sexual, sin embargo —apuntó Spock trayéndolo de vuelta a con él, a ese plano de la consciencia y la existencia, y poniéndolo en distancia con su taciturnidad.

—Oh, bueno, eso depende. En general, diría que sí por mera comparación. Jim es un caso excepcional, señor Spock. No le recomiendo que lo tome como una referencia del comportamiento sexual humano. La mayoría no tenemos ni su suerte todo el tiempo, ni su cinismo.

—No lo he hecho. Vivo rodeado de humanos en el Enterprise, en la Academia también he visto cosas.

—Ya.

—¿Con qué frecuencia mantienen relaciones sexuales los terrestres?

—El promedio está en cuatro veces por semana —respondió McCoy entendiendo perfectamente la inquietud del vulcano: podía ser que Spock tuviese toda la curiosidad del universo en el sexo y la buena voluntad de aprender más acerca de él en su compañía, pero quizás las demandas físicas de su biología como vulcano no estaban tan hechas a las suyas como terrestre y siendo el hombre precavido que era, muy seguramente quería evaluar en qué medida sus circunstancias podían cubrir sus necesidades—. Pero no pienso ponerme muy demandante con usted, de cualquier modo —añadió para tranquilizarlo, muy al tanto de que él en sus mejores tiempos en el internado y en el hospital había gozado de unas muy buenas rachas en las que no había pasado ni un día sin tener con quién agotar sus descansos—. Un par de veces por semana ya me tendrán bastante contento.

«¡Mierda! No debí decir eso» pensó McCoy entonces, «ahora va a pensarse que mi mal carácter viene de la falta de sexo».

—Debo solicitarle que haya exclusividad —Spock volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—¿Oh? —McCoy musitó tomado, una vez más, por la sorpresa.

No se le ocurría cómo podía pensar Spock que él iba a tener a alguien más por allí, si había ido a él y no a otro tripulante porque lo veía con los mismos problemas que él y creía que ambos podían echarse una mano con ellos. Sin embargo, concedió rápidamente. No es que le costara mucho hacerlo y no le vio ni el para qué oponerse. Era una cosa de nada.

—Claro, claro. Desde luego —dijo McCoy y se bebió el sorbo de té que le restaba.


	2. Chapter 2

—Los humanos tenemos algo llamado «preliminares». Sirven como una forma de conocer las preferencias de la pareja sexual, además de ir calentando los motores —empezó a decirle la siguiente vez que se encontraron en sus habitaciones.

Eso fue una semana después.

McCoy creyó que le venía bien un poco de diversión luego del incidente del USS-Constellation y la pesadilla de máquina tragaplanetas con la que se habían hallado mientras patrullaban aquel sistema. Spock pareció darle la razón en que ese era un buen momento para que ambos se diesen rienda suelta porque no le hubo recibido de mala gana dentro, y porque había puesto a quemar un poco de esos inciensos suyos de especias vulcanas nada más se sentó en su cama.

—Los preliminares incluyen caricias de todo tipo —continuó—, comentarios, besos en el cuerpo y en la boca. Los que van en la boca, ésos podemos excluirlos. Si le apetece.

—Estoy perfectamente informado de la actividad —reveló Spock a un lado suyo, antes de inclinarse sobre él y ponerle un beso pequeño justo en la boca.

—Vale, vale. Veo que no tiene problema con ellos —soltó McCoy, incómodo e hizo la cara hacia otra dirección. Las mejillas le ardían y las manos sudorosas se le volvieron garras sobre el satén rojo de la manta—, y creo que me empieza a constar que se ha puesto a investigar a profundidad la situación. En fin —enronqueció—, ¿qué más… ha concluido? ¿Alguna cosa que le cause inquietud o curiosidad? ¿Posturas, lugares…? ¿Situaciones?

Spock se puso la mano sobre la barbilla para considerar las palabras del terrestre, McCoy creyó que era la primera vez que veía un gesto de cavilación cruzar las facciones de su cara.

—¿Qué posición prefiere desempeñar usted? —preguntó luego de unos minutos haciendo batido de neuronas en silencio.

—¿Disculpe?

—En lo que he revisado sobre el tema de la copula terrestre, es esencialmente igual a la vulcana. Las diferencias son mínimas y todas están centradas en la anatomía de los órganos genitales. No obstante, no pude privarme de notar que en la copula específica entre los machos de su especie, la cual al parecer es tolerada por las sociedades terrestres, uno ha de desempeñar el rol activo y el otro, el rol pasivo. ¿Cuál es el rol de su preferencia? Es lo que quiero saber.

«Diablos», pensó McCoy, había olvidado _aquel_ detalle tan capital. Miró a la lirpa en la pared, al vulcano.

—¿Se refiere al tema —«O eterno dilema», pensó McCoy con algo de humor negro—, de quién va arriba y quién abajo? Bueno, pues, me gusta ser activo, señor Spock —tuvo que admitir.

Y, la verdad fuese dicha, es que no se trataba de una cuestión de mera preferencia o gusto o de que él estuviese muy apegado a hacer de sus genitales el centro de su experiencia sexual, sino de conveniencia pura. Él no era uno de esos entusiastas a los que les hacía mucha gracia tomar por el culo cuando tenía sexo anal con otros hombres o mujeres. Si podía evitar esa posición, lo cierto era que la evitaba sin pensárselo dos veces siquiera.

Y ya pesándolo todo con más detenimiento y por lo tanto con más prudencia, McCoy no tardó en presagiar que, si en ese preciso instante y por causa de su inexperiencia, Spock no tenía una idea clara de lo que le convenía al respecto, tarde o temprano —tiempo le sobraría para ello, vaya— al tomar nota de la diferencia que hacía un buen par de dedos en el culo y una polla yendo y viniendo sin llegar a conocer en la misma situación, él tampoco iba a querer desempeñarla. Y llegado el día, McCoy reconoció, él no iba a ser el más indicado para ponerse al tú-por-tú con Spock como en otros temas y cuestionarlo sin apenas descanso por ello. No sólo porque él ya se negaba tajantemente a poner el culo, sino porque sabía, y de muy buena mano, que el placer solía ser la búsqueda más egoísta de la galaxia y porque aceptaba que los seres vivos que compartían consciencias como las suyas, tan entre el instinto básico y la mesura que daba la racionalidad, eran susceptibles a olvidarse de todo por sólo un adarme de él.

No. Definitivamente no era él quien iba a tener la cara dura de juzgarlo cuando dijera que «Ya no más», pero entonces McCoy hubo de recaer en que lo más saludable e inteligente era adelantarse a ese escenario. Ya que no podía esperar de forma alguna que Spock fuese a dejarse partir el culo sin más y vez tras vez, McCoy tuvo que corregirse en su maña de dar por sentado su lugar como activo y admitir que esperar lo contrario de Spock no sólo no era viable, sino que era insostenible en el tiempo.

Con otros tíos le había ido de fábula porque, en la vastedad de aquella galaxia, no era muy probable que fuera a volver a hallárselos y repetir. Si su desempeño era deplorable —aunque ya se esforzaba porque no lo fuera, porque aquellos pobres diablos, tan diablos como él, se llevaran alguna cosa de esos encuentros esporádicos—, no tenía modo de crearse muchos remordimientos al respecto. Ni siquiera tenía modo de ponerles cara.

Pero con el vulcano iba a ser distinto.

No era un polvete de una noche: a él iba a topárselo por los corredores de la nave por los siguientes cuatro años. Con él compartía misiones y pertenecían a un mismo círculo social y laboral —en el Enterprise llevaban el mismo jersey azul, por Dios—; y el punto de aquel acuerdo era, en todo caso, que ambos tuvieran alguien fiable a quien recurrir para rascarse un poco y quitarse las ganas si es que las tenían.

«Quizás debería ceder un poco yo también», se dijo entonces McCoy. Al menos al principio, si quería ganar.

—Pero considerando su falta de experiencia sexual... de experiencia sexual consciente, quiero decir —tomó la palabra McCoy, rogando para que su voz no le fuese abandonar sin terminar lo que tenía para decir—, creo que... puedo aceptar ser pasivo mientras vamos tomándonos confianza. O sea, más confianza... y usted va aprendiendo algunas cosas. Luego podemos ir intercalándolos.

El vulcano ponderó sus palabras, en su rostro la reserva frente al razonamiento del médico era inocultable.

Ah, no, pensó McCoy al percatarse de las dudas del Spock. _Eso sí que no_. Apretó los puños, frunció el ceño: él no iba a quedarse allí tomando y tomando cada vez que tuvieran sexo. Así que creyendo que no le quedaba más que defender con apertura su punto y adelantándose a que verbalizara su opinión al respecto, McCoy le soltó el argumento que consideró más convincente para mantener el acuerdo dentro de sus intereses:

—La mayoría de los hombres y mujeres van de un rol a otro, señor Spock. Se le llama _switching_. Ayuda a mantener la igualdad de condiciones en la pareja.

Pero Spock pareció darle lo mismo la sensatez del argumento, y opinó igual:

—Dada su afinidad por el rol activo, había considerado ser yo quien desempeñara el rol pasivo.

—¿Ah? —dejó ir el médico cogido por sorpresa, pero hallándose, además de tentado, obligado a negarse. Sería un necio, por no decir tonto perdido, si se atrevía a ignorar lo que el sentido común ya le dictaba—. No, no. Créame un poco. Nos irá mucho mejor si hacemos como le sugiero. Intercalémonos, es lo más justo.

—Está bien.

—Pues —McCoy se levantó de la cama y notó por primera vez la temperatura de la habitación: no hacía tanto calor como la vez pasada. Seguro que Spock se había encargado de ello—, será mejor que empecemos con esto —dijo y ansiosamente tiró un par de veces del cuello de su jersey para quitárselo—. Necesito relajarme. Vaya día hemos tenido hoy, ¿no le parece?

—Lo ayudo —el vulcano se levantó también, le puso las manos sobre el torso del jersey.

—Déjelo —le dijo McCoy con calma—, ya puedo solo.

Spock lo ignoró y lo ayudó a tirar del jersey de todos modos.

Lo primero que McCoy encontró al deshacerse del trozo de tela, fue el rostro del vulcano cerca del suyo, sus ojos negros viéndole fijamente y unas ganas enormes de comerle la boca que se volvieron franca simpatía al notar el viaje que éstos hacían para examinar su pecho descubierto.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó burlón mientras abandonaba por primera vez la formalidad.

Spock, con el jersey en las manos y los ojos puestos en los suyos, no articuló palabra alguna.

—No te olvides de que puedes tocar si te apetece —sugirió McCoy deleitado con su reacción. Le halagaba que lo viera y más si lo veía _así_ , claro, pero tanto más le apetecía que le pusiera de una buena vez las manos encima. Que para eso estaban allí, hombre.

Spock soltó el jersey entonces y este cayó entre los dos en un ruido sin eco, y con una torpeza que no conocía precedentes le pasó las palmas de las manos primero los hombros y después por los pectorales recubiertos en un grueso y oscuro vello que iba volviéndose una franja más delgada a medida que se acercaba al vientre.

McCoy apretó los labios para contener la risa y cogió a Spock por las muñecas.

—Te ayudo a quitarte la tuya —le propuso.

Pero realmente McCoy no esperó a que aceptara su ayuda para decidir que podía ir tirando de una vez de la ropa del Primer Oficial y desnudarlo, sólo lo hizo.


End file.
